The food and beverage dispenser industry is continuously challenged to produce dispensers of widely varied specification. For example, a particular restaurant chain may desire a dispenser having a keypad with a particular number and type of identified flavors with or without automated portion controls while another restaurant chain may desire a keypad having only simple on and off type controls for one or two beverage products. Depending upon the specifications of the desired dispenser, keypads and/or flow control valves of widely varying capabilities may be necessary. Traditionally, the industry has met customer needs by determining the necessary components and then designing a centralized controller comprising necessary hardware and software for operation of the various keypads, valve modules and the like. Unfortunately, this usually results in the design of another unique centralized controller for each dispenser. Consequently, the industry is generally hampered in its efforts to quickly and economically respond to customer requests. Further, a simple modification such as the addition of a single button to a keypad could necessitate complete redesign of the controller, which may be prohibitively costly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to entirely overhaul the manner in which food and beverage type dispensers are produced such that minor and even major configuration changes may be handled with minimal time and effort. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to set forth such a design methodology that in no manner limits the introduction of improved or more capable components. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to set forth such a design methodology that in fact reduces overall cost of ownership of a food or beverage dispenser.